rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvin the Treacherous
Alvin the Treacherous is chief of the Outcasts and ruler of Outcast Island. Formerly a resident of Berk, Alvin's intentions are to claim Berk and retrieve Hiccup's knowledge for his own. After Dagur took Outcast Island for himself, Alvin joined up with a reluctant Hiccup and Stoick, eventually regaining their trust and friendship. He does not appear in the original movie, but rather the spinoff TV Show DreamWorks Dragons instead. Physical Appearance Like the other Outcasts, Alvin sports a large, messy black beard of hair and crooked teeth. He wears a Viking helmet with a crest on the front and four dragon-horns on the side with scale-like armor covering his body. He wears gauntlets on his arms adorned with spikes and a belt held together with bone. Personality As his name implies, Alvin is deceitful, malicious, violent, sadistic and (of course) treacherous in his deeds. His goal is to take Berk for his own as both a lust for power and as vengeance for his banishment from Berk. He seems to take pleasure in frightening those around him (especially his number one and number two, Savage and Mildew), and shows disappointment when Hiccup doesn't respond to it. Being treacherous, he himself pertains a distrust of others like Dagur the Deranged. Though he is spiteful, unlike Dagur, he is also very patient, willing to turn himself in to the Hairy Hooligans if it is his only option. By the time he regains Outcast Island, Alvin regains Stoick's trust and friendship, possibly meaning the war between Berk and the Outcasts has come to an end. It is implied that the relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout is parallel to Stoick and Alvin when they were the same age. Powers and Abilities Alvin is incredibly strong, equal to - if not stronger - than Stoick. He has demonstrated his strength by matching Stoick in battle, throwing a Deadly Nadder into a cage by himself and stunning Meatlug out of action with a single punch to the face. He is shown to have an extensive knowledge of warfare and effectively leads the Outcast Tribe with a combination of intelligence, strength and fear. Alvin, like his name suggests, is very treacherous and quite clever. He is capable of creating cunning plans that have fooled Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders in the past, such as when he released a force of Changewings as a distraction for Savage and Mildew to carry out the real plan. He knows right before Hiccup plans to save Stoick that Dagur has the army and won't hurt Stoick yet until he gets Toothless. He is a very accomplished fighter and was able to hold his own against Stoick in single combat. He is also able to defend himself from wild dragons with ease, with or without weapons. However, his size can also result in a disadvantage as Dagur was able to hold off Alvin and dodge most of his attacks with his superior speed and agility. He has shown from his size and weight he can jump over Stoick's head in one leap. He has also shown that he is fast enough to grab Snotlout in time before the Screaming Death can eat him. Weapons Like all Vikings, Alvin is skilled (but not relegated to) a limitless number of weapons, including swords, bludgeons, axes and so on. When he trespasses on Berk, he retrieves a small axe he left behind in his banishment. Despite this, he is easily able to fend off enemies (human and dragon) with his bare hands. Role in the Crossover Much like in the show, Alvin serves as a central antagonist to the Big Four, using every tactic in his arsenal to battle his enemies and usurp any force that stands against him. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In the books, Hiccup and Alvin are arch enemies, and they keep that feeling of animosity in the TV series. Alvin clearly has some sort of history with Hiccup's father, and recognizes Hiccup as "Stoick's little embarrassment" and "Stoick's little runt". Hiccup at first outsmarts Alvin into taking him to Dragon Island. It is there that Alvin realizes that Hiccup is a master dragon trainer and begins to try to train dragons of his own, but he fully realizes that to do so he will need Hiccup. He abducts him several times throughout the franchise. Hiccup is usually sarcastic around Alvin which annoys the Outcast chief considerably, showing the amount of contempt he has for the bloodthirsty chief. Hiccup and Alvin both clearly underestimate each other. Hiccup was completely fooled by Alvin's plot to lure him to the Isle of Night, and Alvin has many times watched helplessly as the "90-pound boy repeatedly defeats an army of blood-thirsty savages." Alvin is Hiccup's main enemy in the television series, and he is one of the few characters that Hiccup has openly ordered Toothless to finish off. The animosity between the two of them has grown as Hiccup has escaped Alvin and Alvin has nearly destroyed things that Hiccup cares deeply about. Alvin has notably targeted Astrid, and this has served to fuel the fire of the rivalry. Then Alvin discovered he could use Hiccup's love for Toothless to get at him, and this seemed to be the final straw. When Hiccup finally escaped, he and Toothless made a diving attack at Alvin and would have most likely killed him if they had not been downed by bolas. It is rare for Hiccup to be so determined to kill an enemy, but Alvin has given him good reasons to reach such decisions. Alvin has now trained a dragon, so it is highly likely that he and Hiccup will become even more embittered towards each other. Jack Frost The odds of Alvin the Treacherous being able to see Jack may depend on the story. As a Viking who worships the Nordic pantheon, Alvin would most likely be able to see Jack Frost because of being familiar with the name of Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost's original Scandinavian name). Jack's sworn enemy, Pitch Black would see the fear that Alvin imposes and the bitter history shared with Hiccup, using him for his own ends. Merida DunBroch As princess to a kingdom against the Vikings, Alvin would find her as an easy target as a bargaining chip against Scotland and the clans that reside in it. He would find her tenacity amusing, but ultimately a hazard to his men and his health. Rapunzel Corona Alvin (and most other Vikings for that matter) represent everything that Gothel taught her to fear - ruffians with pointy teeth and nasty, cruel intentions for those ill-prepared for the world. Much like the Stabbington Brothers, Alvin would find a girl with magical, life-sustaining hair incredibly profitable. If the events take place after Tangled, he would still find value in a princess to a kingdom as prosperous and wealthy as Corona. Comparison to the Books Physical Appearence and Personality As of his first appearance, in How to Be a Pirate, Alvin has lost his hand (taken by the coffin of Grimbeard the Ghastly), and over the course of the books has also lost a foot (taken by Sharkworms), his nose (lost in a volcano), one eye, and his hair (digested by the Monstrous Strangulator's stomach juices). He also wears a metal mask over most of his face, to hide the hideous warts inherited from his mother, Excellinor the Witch. Role in the Books Alvin the Treacherous was thrown into a coffin, which was tossed into the sea by the Meathead tribe. He eventually arrived on the Isle of Berk where he was mistaken for the corpse of Grimbeard the Ghastly by the Hooligan tribe. He travelled to the Isle of the Skullions with the Hooligan tribe to find Grimbeard's treasure. However, this turned out to be a trap as the Outcasts attacked the Hooligans on their return journey to Berk. After the Battle on Board the Lucky Thirteen, Alvin, along with Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Toothless, went down into the sea with the shipwreck. Toothless guided the three to an underwater cavern, which coincidentally contained the real treasure of Grimbeard the Ghastly. Alvin fought against Hiccup in the cavern until the Monstrous Strangulator awakened and shortly swallowed him. Because Hiccup managed to make the Monstrous Strangulator poison itself, Alvin was able to cut himself free of the dragon's stomach and escaped. Alvin did not reappear until the next book, How to Speak Dragonese. The Thin Prefect of Rome was really Alvin in disguise, and he was the main mastermind behind the Fiendishly Clever Plan to start a blood feud between all of the Viking tribes and steal all of their dragons to their unawareness. Alvin had Hiccup, Fishlegs, Camicazi, and Toothless captured and taken to Fort Sinister where they were to await the Saturn's Day Saturday games where they would be participating. Following the destruction of Fort Sinister, Alvin poisoned Hiccup with Vorpentitis and clung on to Hiccup's escape balloon. Hiccup unscrewed Alvin's hook by getting everyone to spin the balloon, and Alvin fell into the Sharkworm-infested waters below. Alvin, having survived the incident with the Sharkworms upon the destruction of Fort Sinister, pretended to be a guard at the Lava Lout Slave Jail named "Terrific Al", and lied to Humungously Hotshot the Hero, causing him to try to kill Hiccup upon his release. Hotshot left the Lava Lout islands with the Lava Louts who had imprisoned him when exterminator dragons began to rampage without the Firestone, leaving Alvin behind. Alvin planned to tame the exterminator dragons, whilst Hotshot could not bring himself to kill Hiccup and helped him return the Firestone to Lava Lout Island. Alvin was seen being swallowed by a fire-dragon which then dove into the Earth's core. Alvin masqueraded as a French chef called Alphonse in order to capture and kill Hiccup. He imprisoned Hiccup in a tree-cell on Berserk with a witch. Unbeknownst to him, the witch he had imprisoned Hiccup with was actually his mother. Hiccup escaped from the cell, but the witch did not. However, Alvin was last seen discovering his mother was the witch on a burning bridge. Alvin survived this frightful encounter, and, with the help of his mother, got sword fighting lessons from Flashburn, the greatest sword fighter. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Characters Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Royalty Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists Category:Sailors Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Poachers